


The Shadows That Creep

by orphan_account



Category: Future Card Buddyfight
Genre: M/M, old
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:40:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21622363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Relationships: Gaen Kyouya/Ryuuenji Tasuku, Kisaragi Zanya/Ryuuenji Tasuku





	The Shadows That Creep

It was a nice day for Tasuku and his lovely boyfriend, Zanya. Now, You all Maybe asking yourselves, how did Tasuku and Zanya get together? Well, that is a long story but, to save your the time and your eyes from going blind I'll just give you the short of it. Zanya secretly had a crush to the point where he was obsessed with Tasuku. Of course he hid his crush on hi..am. Until one night Tasuku ask he wanted to hangout and of course Zanya had to agreed to it. There was no way for him to not go after all he gets to go hangout with his crush. Zanya being the awkward and nervous wreck he was ended up kissing Tasuku by miskate, but to Zanya surprise Tasuku didn't mind the kids at all and actually returned the Zanya's feelings. So they ended up dated but they haven't told any of their friends in fear of they will think of them.  
  
Which leads us here and now. They were both hanging out together, both Fanilly having free time and the no crime was out. A perfect day.  
Tasuku did feel like he was being watch, however he ask Zanya about it, he said that no one was here and that he was problem worrying out nothing. Tasuku just agreed with him and it wasn't worth worrying over. Tasuku was right after all there was someone in the shadows following them. You maybe wondering who it was well he goes by the name Kyoya.


End file.
